


Caught

by Archives_R_Us (RathianBaby)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Other, Silly, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/Archives_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what to call this piece of shit, it was something I threw together in a hurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Something felt odd during my drive home, I never usually had these weird thoughts. I couldn’t put a finger on what was exactly wrong… at all.  
  
Sometimes I couldn’t leave my boyfriend Jay at the house alone, last time I had caught him nearly burning the house down trying to bake a cake. Well, this time couldn’t be worse, right? I didn’t think Jay was capable for more horrible things out of boredom. Sighing, I sent him a text to see if he was doing fine back home. He didn’t respond right away, but that was normal.  
  
_‘Probably sitting at home watching the Network.’_ I thought.  
  
Jay always loved to sneak a peek at the new talent from NXT, couldn’t complain, I had retired back in 2012 – injures were beginning to take their toll on my body. I guess you could say the Attitude Era of the WWE was era, had a lot of televised relationships with wrestlers, and cut some decent promos too.  
  
Once I arrived home, I found the front door was locked; luckily I had the spare keys. Still, I wondered why Jay had the front door locked anyway.  
  
“Jay, I’m back!” I called once I shut the door behind me. I was greeted with silence.  
  
Setting my bag on the kitchen counter, I headed toward our bedroom; oddly enough the door was shut. “Hmm?” I muttered, placing my hand on the door I turned the knob slowly – it wasn’t locked and opened slowly.  
  
Taking a step, I nearly freeze out of embarrassment at the sight on our bed.  
  
“J-Jay, what the hell—“  
  
I quickly turned my back, covering my face with both of my hands, and now I was trying not to burst into laughter. I still had the image of a sweaty Jay sitting on the bed, obviously playing with himself, phone in the other hand.  
  
“It’s not what you think – it was a picture of _you_ —!”  
  
He shouted anxiously once I closed the bedroom door. I couldn’t help it, falling to my knees from laughing so hard. Placing a hand on my knee, I did my best to keep myself upright.  
  
“A-are you laughing at me?! Why!” I heard Jay shout again.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” I responded through my laughter.  
  
Fleeing to the living room, I finally plopped down on the couch, physically in pain from laughing so hard. Jay ended up showing his face later that night, apologizing for the naughty deed, but I told him that it was alright; amused with the fact that Jay could actually get off to a picture of me. I didn’t think I was that worthy.


End file.
